Lord of the Rings Hero Video
by GoryParatrooper
Summary: A video using Nickleback's Hero to show the major turning points of the Lord of the Rings. PG for slightly dark images.


Disclaimer: I do not own the events of this music video by Nickleback.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: Lord of the Rings Hero Video  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I am so high I can hear heaven  
  
Frodo and Sam looking over the Emyn Muil toward Mordor.  
  
Gandalf and Pippin standing at the balcony in Minas Tirith.  
  
I am so high I can hear heaven  
  
The Nazgul scanning the ground for the Ringbearer.  
  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me  
  
Gandalf falling into the darkness of Khazad-Dum.  
  
Frodo looks at the Witch-King Ringwraith as he closes in with the  
  
Morgul blade.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
  
The troll coming into Balin's Tomb.  
  
Ten thousand Uruk-Hai marching towards Helm's Deep.  
  
The approach of Sauron's army.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
Gollum jumping onto the two Hobbits.  
  
The Uruk-Hai breaking the door into the Keep.  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of a Eagle  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and the Riders of Rohan going to meet the orcs on horseback.  
  
Gimli letting loose a roar as he cuts off a goblin's head in Moria.  
  
And watch as they all fly away  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring waiting for the goblins to break through the gate to Balin's  
  
Tomb.  
  
The Rangers of Ithilien ascending the stairs of Osgiliath.  
  
Someone told me love would all save us  
  
Frodo sinking deeper into despair because of the Ring.  
  
Eowyn looking at Aragorn from afar.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen kissing each other outside of Rivendell.  
  
But how can that be  
  
Sam glaring at Gollum, never trusting him.  
  
Sam getting depressed at his master's condition.  
  
When look what love gave us  
  
Frodo and the others crying, knowing that Gandalf is dead.  
  
Ents marching out of Fangorn Forest, to go to war with Isengard.  
  
World full of killing and blood spilling  
  
Gimli jumping down onto the Uruks to help Aragorn.  
  
Lurtz's arrows killing Boromir.  
  
The Uruk striking Haldir in the back.  
  
Gollum falling into the Cracks of Doom, his last cry of 'Precious!' echoing off the walls.  
  
The blood shooting from the bodies of Eorlings that have been killed by the Dunlendings  
  
and Uruk-Hai.  
  
That love never gave  
  
Sam watching over Frodo as he sleeps.  
  
And they say that a hero will save us  
  
The warriors at the Black Gate fighting the War of the Ring. A great rumble throughout  
  
the world comes straight from Mount Doom. The look of hope on Aragorn's face.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
The Riders of Rohan ripping through the forces of Mordor.  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Sam slicing down orc after orc in Cirith Ungol to save Frodo.  
  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
Eowyn jumping in front of the fell beast as it nears Theoden.  
  
Ah ha!  
  
The warriors of the dead clambering over the Mumakil.  
  
Gandalf driving the Ringwraiths away with a blast of light.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
Frodo, covered in webs as he escapes Shelob's tunnels.  
  
Aragorn tossing Gimli onto the Uruk-Hai massed at the gate to the Hornburg.  
  
Eomer launching his spear to pierce the lead Haradrim.  
  
Gimli sitting atop a fallen Uruk-Hai smoking a pipe.  
  
Gandalf putting the crown upon Aragorn's head.  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
Eowyn coming forward to speak with Aragorn of her feelings.  
  
Frodo and Sam sitting on a rock as Mount Doom collapses.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen kissing as they are brought together in Minas Tirith.  
  
It isn't the love of a hero  
  
Gollum sitting in front of the pond whispering, "Once they're dead...".  
  
Seeing the people of Minas Tirith grieving over the loss of their loved ones.  
  
The Shire, no one knowing the pain that four hobbits went through to save them all.  
  
And that's what I fear it won't do  
  
Aragorn telling Arwen that she is of the elf-kind and he is mortal.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
  
The elves in the Second Age striking their targets in perfect unison.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
Gandalf landing the finishing blow down on the Balrog.  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of an eagle  
  
Aragorn going to meet the Uruk-Hai as Frodo runs.  
  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
Faramir dragged into the city on his horse after the defeat at Osgiliath.  
  
And their watching us  
  
The Eye of Sauron suddenly going to Mount Doom as Frodo puts on the Ring.  
  
Their watching us  
  
Legolas watching Mordor from Edoras waiting.  
  
As they all fly away  
  
Frodo snatching the Ring from Sam.  
  
And their watching us  
  
The Rohirrim struggling to hold the gate to the Hornburg.  
  
Their watching us  
  
The Men and Elves standing on the wall of Helm's Deep.  
  
As they all fly away yeah...  
  
Merry and Pippin singing at the Green Dragon.  
  
And they're watching us  
  
Sam and Rosie kissing at their wedding.  
  
And their watching us  
  
Frodo wishing everyone farewell.  
  
As they all fly away... yeah yeah Woo ooh  
  
The ship leaving the Grey Havens, and the last of the Ringbearers going to Valinor. 


End file.
